UDGS-Eclipse
by El heroe de las sombras
Summary: Es el año 2561 la vida en el planeta eclipse llevaba en paz 15 años después de la guerra civil que tuvo lugar en el planeta. Tras un gran periodo de paz el planeta es el comienzo de una pesadilla en la historia de los humanos. El peloton kill es solo uno de los miles de pelotones que habitan el planeta, pero un equipo puede hacer la diferencia entre tantos soldados. Las circunstanc
1. Descripcion De El Peloton Kill

El pelotón kill es un equipo de soldados elite de combate, lo cual da base a el respeto que los habitantes de eclipse le tienen. 

Than_135:

sexo masculino.

edad: 37 años.

Porta una armadura color negra con detalles rojos S.T.W. 

Su cabello es color negro azabache.

Personalidad:

Es serio, estratega, calmado, analizador,y cruel.

Rango:Sargento

Joss_136:

Sexo femenino.

Edad: 30 años.

Porta una armadura S.T.W normal (color blanco)

Tiene un cabello color pelirojo no está muy grande ni muy chico.

Personalidad:

Es divertida, y sería cuando la situacion lo requiere.

Le gusta jugar bromas A los demás. 

Y es muy habil para tiros a larga distancia. 

Rango: elite 2

Damian_137: 

Sexo masculino.

Edad: 27 años.

Cabello color negro 

Personalidad:

Tranquilo, analizador,

Silencioso

Rango: elite 2

Porta una armadura S.T.W. Color blanco. 

Silver_298:

Sexo:masculino

Edad:39 

Cabello color negro 

Personalidad: 

Es muy frio, muy callado y sabio,además tiene mucha experiencia en batalla

Y es muy sigiloso ala hora de asesinar. 

Porta una armadura S.T.W. color negra con destellos rojos. 

Rango:elite 2

Cris_138:

Sexo:masculino

Edad:25

Cabello color gris

Personalidad: es un poco despreocupado y tiende a ser muy terco pero serio cuando se necesita.

Porta una armadura S.T.W. normal

Rango:elite 2

Deli_123:

Sexo:femenino

Cabello color morado 

Personalidad: es muy seria, y callada, 

solo tolera al equipo kill, y tiende a ser muy fria. 

Porta una armadura S.T.W. normal

Rango: elite 2

Union.De.Gobiernos.Suprema**.**


	2. El fin de una rebelion

Año:2561

Mes:Septiembre

Base militar astrou.d.g.s

(Narra than_135)

Parece un buen día, aunque tengo que aguantar con las idioteces de mi equipo. (suspire)

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la rebelion de la libertad y fue un gran peso quitado de encima.

Ahora sólo nos dedicamos a entrenar o a tomar misiones de bajo nivel como mantener seguras a las ciudades.

Es una vida tranquila justo como lo había anelado pero ahora que se cumplio algo me dice que todavía no acaba.

Los entrenamientos de ahora se enfocaban mas en la fuerza fisica que en el aprendizaje de las armaduras S.P.W (Supreme tech warrior) lo Cual hacia los entrenamientos mas duros de lo normal aunque no imposibles.

Dichos entrenamientos variaban por ejemplo habia una rutina de enduresimiento de nudillos o tambien lecciones de puntos vitales en humanos.

La rutina que mas llama su atencion es la implementacion del "kenjutsu".

El kenjutsu es un muy "viejo" arte marcial japonés tradicional del koryū budō cuyo objetivo es enseñar a combatir de manera eficiente con el "sable" el cual fue creado en el planeta tierra hace muchas decadas.

En este caso un sable que la u.d.g.s. desarrollo hace menos de unos 5 años atras llamado C.S.1 el cual fue bien aceptado por unos y mal visto por otros.

En mi opinion el diseño estaba jodidamente epico ya que tenia un modelo de el el viejo japon de el planeta tierra, pero con la technologia de hoy ya que en aquellos tiempos era muy "primitivo" en esa epoca por supuesto que ahora japon es Una potencia a nivel galactico la cual forma parte de la u.d.g.s. (termina de narrar than)

Than se habia adaptado tanto al kenjutsu que en los entrenamientos de guerra preferia usar esta espada y olvidaba a sus armas por completo.

-Horas mas tarde-

Todo el peloton kill se habia dirigido hacia un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en las afueras de la gran metropolis de droid.

-El pueblo en cuestion se llamaba "Fabel".

Se habia reportado que un grupo insurgente habia tomado el pequeño pueblo de fabel ya que al estar ala par de la metropolis de droid no recibia la misma atencion militar.

Al llegar al pueblo y preguntar a unos residentes averiguaron que los insurgentes se habian "alojado" en una vieja fortaleza militar llamada "El amparo" que fue abandonada en las guerras de la libertad.

(Narra than)

-escuchen esto! Parece que esos insurgentes se sienten muy comodos ahi. Debido a la estructura usaremos la "estrategia #3.-comande a mi peloton.

A decir verdad podriamos aver entrado ala brava pero hoy me sentia de buenas.

-asi que vamos a entrar en silencio capitan.. Parece que esta de buenas.-dijo joss A lo Cual solo asenti con una pequeña sonrisa.

En nuestro peloton tenemos varias estrategias o "opciones" que hemos ensallado y perfeccionado y el Cual varian segun la mision.

En este caso la estrategia #3 la cual es para misiones sigilosas.

Nos separamos en dos grupos.

A:

Than.

Deli.

Silver.

B:

Joss.

Cris.

Demian.

El equipo nuestro equipo (A) se encargara de neutralizar silenciosa mente a los insurgentes.

Mientras el equipo B se encargara de darnos cobertura con los rifles destroyer los cuales tienen 3 modos de funcion los cuales son el automatico, el Cual suelta un poderoso tiro que puede ser utilizado como francotirador.

La segunda es el fuego continuo, el cual libera disparos continuos.

La tercera era una poderosa rafaga de energia la cual es capas de generar grandes explosiones.

Aparte una pistola de energia la Cual era en caso de emergencia y tambien contaban con el sable (C.S.1)

La armadura S.T. tiene un dispositivo que permite al portador usar camuflaje por lo Cual fue facil infiltrarnos sin ser detectados.

Los insurgentes usan viejas armas que aunque esten un poco oxidadas pueden ser letales.

Todo depende del que maneja el arma ya que la habilidad lo es todo.

La base militar parecia que aun estaba en buen estado lo cual favorecia a aquel grupo insurgente.

Debido a el pasar de los años la estructura ya estaba siendo cubrida por la vegetación.

aunque eso No garantiza su supervivencia ya que iban a caer de todos modos...

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Un dia normal

Año:2561

Mes:Septiembre

Base militar astrou.d.g.s

(Narra than_135)

Parece un buen día, aunque tengo que aguantar con las idioteces de mi equipo. (suspire)

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la rebelion de la libertad y fue un gran peso quitado de encima.

Ahora sólo nos dedicamos a entrenar o a tomar misiones de bajo nivel como mantener seguras a las ciudades.

Es una vida tranquila justo como lo había anelado pero ahora que se cumplio algo me dice que todavía no acaba.

Los entrenamientos de ahora se enfocaban mas en la fuerza fisica que en el aprendizaje de las armaduras S.P.W (Supreme tech warrior) lo Cual hacia los entrenamientos mas duros de lo normal aunque no imposibles.

Dichos entrenamientos variaban por ejemplo habia una rutina de enduresimiento de nudillos o tambien lecciones de puntos vitales en humanos.

La rutina que mas llama su atencion es la implementacion del "kenjutsu".

El kenjutsu es un muy "viejo" arte marcial japonés tradicional del koryū budō cuyo objetivo es enseñar a combatir de manera eficiente con el "sable" el cual fue creado en el planeta tierra hace muchas decadas.

En este caso un sable que la u.d.g.s. desarrollo hace menos de unos 5 años atras llamado C.S.1 el cual fue bien aceptado por unos y mal visto por otros.

En mi opinion el diseño estaba jodidamente epico ya que tenia un modelo de el el viejo japon de el planeta tierra, pero con la technologia de hoy ya que en aquellos tiempos era muy "primitivo" en esa epoca por supuesto que ahora japon es Una potencia a nivel galactico la cual forma parte de la u.d.g.s. (termina de narrar than)

Than se habia adaptado tanto al kenjutsu que en los entrenamientos de guerra preferia usar esta espada y olvidaba a sus armas por completo.

-Horas mas tarde-

Todo el peloton kill se habia dirigido hacia un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en las afueras de la gran metropolis de droid.

-El pueblo en cuestion se llamaba "Fabel".

Se habia reportado que un grupo insurgente habia tomado el pequeño pueblo de fabel ya que al estar ala par de la metropolis de droid no recibia la misma atencion militar.

Al llegar al pueblo y preguntar a unos residentes averiguaron que los insurgentes se habian "alojado" en una vieja fortaleza militar llamada "El amparo" que fue abandonada en las guerras de la libertad.

(Narra than)

-escuchen esto! Parece que esos insurgentes se sienten muy comodos ahi. Debido a la estructura usaremos la "estrategia #3.-comande a mi peloton.

A decir verdad podriamos aver entrado ala brava pero hoy me sentia de buenas.

-asi que vamos a entrar en silencio capitan.. Parece que esta de buenas.-dijo joss A lo Cual solo asenti con una pequeña sonrisa.

En nuestro peloton tenemos varias estrategias o "opciones" que hemos ensallado y perfeccionado y el Cual varian segun la mision.

En este caso la estrategia #3 la cual es para misiones sigilosas.

Nos separamos en dos grupos.

A:

Than.

Deli.

Silver.

B:

Joss.

Cris.

Demian.

El equipo nuestro equipo (A) se encargara de neutralizar silenciosa mente a los insurgentes.

Mientras el equipo B se encargara de darnos cobertura con los rifles destroyer los cuales tienen 3 modos de funcion los cuales son el automatico, el Cual suelta un poderoso tiro que puede ser utilizado como francotirador.

La segunda es el fuego continuo, el cual libera disparos continuos.

La tercera era una poderosa rafaga de energia la cual es capas de generar grandes explosiones.

Aparte una pistola de energia la Cual era en caso de emergencia y tambien contaban con el sable (C.S.1)

La armadura S.T. tiene un dispositivo que permite al portador usar camuflaje por lo Cual fue facil infiltrarnos sin ser detectados.

Los insurgentes usan viejas armas que aunque esten un poco oxidadas pueden ser letales.

Todo depende del que maneja el arma ya que la habilidad lo es todo.

La base militar parecia que aun estaba en buen estado lo cual favorecia a aquel grupo insurgente.

Debido a el pasar de los años la estructura ya estaba siendo cubrida por la vegetación.

aunque eso No garantiza su supervivencia ya que iban a caer de todos modos...

Fin del capitulo 2


	4. Zona muerta

-Fortaleza militar El Amparo-

(Narra than) 

Mi peloton se habia separado en 2 equipos debido a una estrategia sigilosa la cual era para el tipo de mision que nos encontramos.

El equipo A era formado por mi, deli, y silver, nosotros eliminaremos a esos insurgentes sigilosamente mientras el equipo b es comformado por joss demian y cris y su tarea es darnos covertura con los rifles destroyer y localizar insurgentes.

Mi equipo tenia el camuflaje activado por lo cual fue facil pasear por los pasillos de la Fortaleza.

Me encontraba corriendo por un pasillo sigilosamente y pude ubicar un equipo de insurgentes.

Saque mi C.S.1. Y me diriji a ellos sigilosamente.

Pude notar a un insurgente que venia atras del grupo lo cual me parecia un buen primer objetivo.

Me pocisione atras del insurgente y rapidamente le perfore el corazon con el sable.

Los demas se dieron cuenta pero fue muy tarde...

Uno de ellos me intento golpiar pero lo bloquie con mi C.S.1. Cortandole un brazo en el proceso.

Despues me dispuse a cortarle la cabeza lo cual fue suficiente para dejar atonitos a los demas insurgentes.

Me dispuse a acabar rapidamente con aquel equipo insurgente y me diriji ala sala de operaciones de la fortaleza.

El equipo b pudo localizar su centro de mando insurgente el cual se localizaba en la mencionada sala.

El primer paso de la estrategia 3# esta completado.

Ahora el segundo es localizar su centro de mando y evitar que los insurgentes sepan que estamos aqui.

Seria un gran golpe en los huevos si todos los insurgentes supieran que estamos aqui.

A decir verdad me gusta tomar el camino facil cuando se puede.

Los valientes no viven lo suficiente a pesar de su honor.

Eso es algo que la guerra contra la i.d.l.l. me dejo MUY claro por años.

Al fin alcanze la ubicacion

Pude ver a 2 insurgentes protegiendo la entrada a la sala de operaciones y rapidamente tome mi sable y le corte la cabeza a uno de los insurgentes y el otro estuvo apunto de disparar, pero pude evitarlo cortando su arma ala mitad.

Despues le perfore el corazon y me di paso hacia la sala de operaciones.

incluso para mi esto es cruel pero los años se encargaron de preparar a mi mente para recibir cualquier orden sin dudar, ademas esos insurgentes no dudarian en acabar con el pueblo con tal de llamar nuestra atencion.

Incluso Ahora mismo estamos masacrando a una organizacion sin remordimiento.

Al fin pude llegar y con mi camuflaje activado me dispuse a buscar entre la sala un interruptor para apagar los sistemas de comunicion y seguridad de la Fortaleza.

La sala tenia al menos unos 20 insurgentes lo cual seria una gran masacre.

Al fin localize el interruptor y desactive las comunicaciones y la seguridad.

Rapidamente saque mi rifle destroyer y dispare fuego continuo masacrando a todos en la sala.

Gracias a las nuevas implementaciones a el destroyer al disparar no causo mucho sonido aunque si puede oirse a corta distancia.

Desactive mi camuflaje y me diriji hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

El paso mas importante estaba echo Ahora solo quedaba un paso.

Aniquilar a Todo aquel que se me pusiera adelante.

En mi camino encontre a varios insurgentes y me dispuse a acabar con ellos.

Supongo que deli, y silver deben estar igual.

y ahora el equipo b tenia permitido usar fuego a discrecion asi que no sera mucho tiempo para aniquilar a todos.

Al llegar a los campos de entrenamiento me dispuse a buscar una pocision para "cazar" a los insurgentes que se encontraban entrenando.

Pude encontrar una pocision con una gran vista asi que me dispuse a utilizar el modo automatico de la destroyer.

Apunte a la cabeza de un general por lo visto y dispare matandolo en segundos.

Los insurgentes en el campo se acercaron a el ganeral por lo cual me dio una oportunidad unica.

Active el modo de fuego continuo y dispare fuego continuo masacrando a la mayoria de los soldados insurgentes en los campos de entrenamiento.

Volvi a usar el modo automatico y pude localizar a insurgentes desubicados ya que no sabian de donde venian las balas.

Apunte a la cabeza de un insurgente que estaba mirando a mi direccion y le dispare acabando con su vida.

Lo mismo paso con todos los insurgentes que se encontraban en los campos de entrenamiento.

-una hora despues- 

Ya habiamos acabado con los insurgentes y era hora de volver a casa.

-tardo 15 minutos en llegar pero por fin llego-dijo joss viendo a el hydrax.

El hydrax es un helicoptero diseñado por la u.d.g.s. y uno habia sido mandado a recojernos.

-al fin nos iremos a casa! vamonos ya que este lugar ahora me da mas miedo.-dijo demian con humor

Nos subimos al hydrax y volamos hacia la base de astro a tomar un descanzo.

-Termina el capitulo-


	5. De un dia para otro

-Año 2561-

Septiembre26

Ciudad De Kal (15 años después de la rebelion de la libertad).

Una de las ciudades mas devastadas por la guerra que hubo entre las 2 mejores facciones de el planeta eclipse fue la ciudad de kal.

La cual no solo fue el campo de batalla si no que también hubo muchas armas atomicas lo cual causó un gran daño ala ciudad, tanto que aún con 15 años de mantenimiento ala ciudad aún no pueden restaurar los edificios y los monumentos de guerra que se encontraban en la Ciudad.

La ciudad estaba aun siendo reconstruida y aún se podían ver restos de guerra en varios lugares de la ciudad.

La ciudad no solo fue el campo de batalla de el batallon de kal tambien fue donde la i.d.l.l. estuvo apunto de conquistar y ganar la guerra aunque debido a ciertos metodos de la u.d.g.s. se logro "dar vuelta ala tortilla".

Desde hace 2 años se han estado reportando actividades de un grupo insurgente que se hacen llamar "El camino sagrado"

Su religión es algo extraña según ellos son los "Gerreros" que moriran luchando por el planeta Y por lo que se ve les gusta actuar sigilosamente.

En cierto modo es muy lógico pensar que la u.d.g.s. debastaria a ese grupo insurgente, pero lo mismo se creía de la i.d.l.l y hubo una gran guerra que duro años.

Y debido a que la u.dg.s. se entero de que la mencionada organizacion "el camino sagrado" planeaba ir a "combatir" ala ciudad de kal.

Esas fueron las palabras de un espía que la u.d.g.s. infiltró en dicha organización y dijo haber escuchado una reunion donde eso fue mencionado.

(aunque no escucho todo)

La u.d.g.s. ordeno ala base militar más cerca de la ciudad mandar a varios pelotones a patrullar la ciudad .

Dicha base era la base militar de astro

La cual ya se encontraba preparando pelotones para ir ala ciudad a cuidar civiles.

-base militar de astro-

Centro de operaciones

-escuchen bien supremos!.-comando el coronel Trinity anders

El día de hoy estoy muy enfadado! Quieren saber por qué?!

Unos imbéciles vienen a visitarnos a la maldita ciudad de kal!

Los muy hijos de perra se hacen llamar "el camino sagrado"

Y adivinen que? hoy vamos a patearles el culo!

Patruyen la ciudad y si notan algo fuera de lo normal no duden en usar fuego letal!

No hay más que decir se que lo haran bien.!-termino su "discurso" el coronel Trinity inspirando a sus tropas.

-Bien muchachos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer vamos ala ciudad!.-dijo el sargento than_135.

Al rededor de 30 pelotones se dirigían ala área de vehículos para después dirigirse ala cuidad de kal la cual no estaba muy lejos de el lugar.

Los soldados se montaron en grandes transportes terrestres bunk#2 los cuales los llevarían ala cuidad.

Dichos vehiculos son bunkers móviles los cuales tienen armamento y provisiones y cuentan con varias armas para defenderse.

El peloton kill estaba en uno de eso tantos bunks que se dirigían ala ciudad... ( :'c )

-ciudad de Kal: 4 horas despues-

Maldita sea aún no veo nada raro y es extraño... Tengo un mal 

presentimiento.-dijo than soltando un suspiro

-vamos amigo es solo un presentimiento nada más que eso.-contesto Demian

Lo sé pero es diferente.. en una batalla de la guerra contra la i.d.l.l. tuve el mismo presentimiento y murio mi madre..-.refuto than

Entonces quieres decir que algo malo va a pasar?.-pregunto silver

No tengo poderes para adivinar el futuro, pero algo me dice que este día no sera normal.-contesto than

Estación espacial de eclipse: 

santuario 6

Aqui control santuario 6 se han detectado objetos en trayectoria!.-comunico han_438 un soldado de operaciones espaciales.

El radar en la estacion santuario 6 habia detectado multiples objetos con una trayectoria que es imposible de lograr para cualquier meteorito, cometa, etc por lo cual encendieron las alarmas de emergencia.

-Aquí el almirante jake repita soldado.

Dijo objetos desconocidos en trayectoria?.-pregunto el almirante jake hollow de las operaciones espaciales de eclipse

Confirmo señor! Vi-vienen hacia nosotros!!.-contesto han Con un tono de miedo en su voz

-Soldado?! Explique la situacion con detalles!-ordeno el almirante

-So-son demaciados!.-justo en ese momento se perdio contacto con la estacion espacial Santuario 6 dejando a O.E. (operaciones espaciales) muy intrigados.

-fin del capitulo-


	6. Anochecer

Año 2561 

Septiembre26

-Planeta eclipse-

Estacion espacial eclipse

Hora:19:00 (7:00 pm) 

Las alarmas en la estacion de eclipse no paraban de sonar.

Y ahora todos los soldados que se encontraban en las Estaciones de eclipse se dirijian hacia sus respectivas naves de combate.

En menos de lo esperado miles de flotas de combate se encontraban esparciadas Al rededor del planeta eclipse y varias flotas tomaron rumbo hacia la estacion santuario 6 la cual estaba un poco mas alejada del planeta ya que era su trabajo el estar pendiente en los radares por si se acercaban insurgentes.

La Estacion eclipse no solo es la Estacion mas importante de eclipse, tambien es el centro de operaciones espaciales y estaba muy protegida por muchos sistemas de seguridad y no hay que olvidar los cientos de flotas de combate que estaban asegurando la Zona.

Entre esas flotas habia naves del tipo K.T.(KnigthTraveler), tambien habian pesados como el Hammer el cual contaba con misiles de alto rango y nucleares y tambien contaba con un basto repertorio de armas de destrucción masiva.

Estas naves pesadas suelen ser muy duras de destruir y tienen metal del mas resistente y estan cubridos en una capa de blindaje lo cual los hace aun mas dificiles de dañar.

Las K.T. son mas pequeñas aproximada mente del tamaño de 4 bunks unidos.

Esta nave de combate es muy veloz y porta misiles y grandes metralletas.

Entre estos misiles se encuentra la cetegoria nuclear al igual que en el Hammer.

las tropas de la u.d.g.s. tenia un amplio arsenal de naves de combate y grandes armas de destruccion masiva lo cual los catalogaba como una potencia muy dificil de derribar.

-operaciones espaciales-

(Narra el almirante jake) 

Mierda aun estoy preocupado.

Segun lo que me dijo santuario 6 era una invacion pero aun no se han comunicado las tropas que mandamos.

-aqui almirante jake hollow al capitan de la flota satelit 1 responda!-ordeno el almirante a la flota lider de las tropas dirijidas a santuario 6

-aqui capitan james kasini de la flota satelit 1

Señor necesito refuerzos! No se que mierdas son pero son muy avanzados!

Acabaron con el 60% de la tropa!-exclamo el capitan james exaltado y aterrado por la situacion

-escuchame ijo! Primero que nada necesito que te calmes

Reagrupate con el resto de tu flota y retirense.

Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes esta listo para esa situacion.

Mandare una flota de pesados a brindarles apoyo!-contesto el almirante

-esta bien señor!-volvio a contestar el capitan james

Mierda no se que tipo de civilizacion sean pero estoy seguro que no viene a visitarnos sola mente.

En menos de lo que esperaba cualquiera todos los radares marcaron una advertencia. 

Atencion! 

Multiples objetos desconocidos detectados! 

El mismo mensaje se repetia una y otra vez dejando atonitos a todos en la sala de operaciones.

Rapidamente mente ordene a las flotas de combate mantener pocision al rededor de el planeta.

Pude divizar una gran nave que se acercaba cada vez mas.

Dicha nave tenia una technologia extraña.

Era de un tipo de material negro y por lo que se veia era muy resistible.

Lo que hacia resaltar a esta nave son el gran numero de "armas" que porta.

No parecian armas mas bien se veian como un tipo de laser.

Justo como el sniper LetalBlow de la u.d.g.s. el cual suelta un disparo que contiene un lazer y penetra todo lo que esta en su rango.

Aunque el de la nave parecia mas letal y mucho mas grande.

ademas de esas aun habian muchas naves diferentes que se podian ver Gracias al telescopio de la Estacion.

Pude notar la tencion en el aire.

Esto no se trataba de un juego.

Y claro que el planeta eclipse no lo sabia.

las ordenes de los altos mandos de la u.d.g.s. eran asegurar que era una amenaza. si resultaba en eso mandarian ayuda al planeta.

Eso me dejo satisfecho pero no por completo.

Lo unico que queria es empezar a evacuar ala poblacion ya que si esto resultaba en algo fatal no podria dormir en dias.

Algo dentro de mi estaba inseguro y tome la decicion de mandar en secreto a varias flotas de combate hacia el planeta eclipse.

Obvio que eran flotas a las cuales les tenia confianza y Si esto llegaba a mas daria la orden de evacuar a todo aquel que sea posible.

(Termina de narrar el almirante Jake Hollow) 

Un gran campo de una gran batalla se podia observar desde las estaciones de eclipse.

Los "invasores" como se les habia apodado unos minutos atras tenian una lijera ventaja aunque las flotas de combate mantenian su pocision a salvo.

De eso dependia el planeta eclipse.

Si el perimetro establecido por las tropas es roto tendran camino limpio hacia el planeta aunque aun quedaban las armas de destruccion masiva de las Estaciones.

El campo de batalla se empezo a tornar un poco mas cruel.

Tanto los misiles nucleares de la u.d.g.s. como los "lasers" de los invasores destruian todo aquello que no fuera de su bando.

Las operaciones espaciales creian que lo tenian todo controlado.

El almirante jake no lo creia y dicho y echo.

el radar detecto una MUY GRANDE estructura dirijiendose hacia el campo de batalla.

Al parecer era una gran nave que superaba por mucho en tamaño a cualquier nave que estaba en el campo de batalla.

De dicha nave salieron un tipo de capsulas negras que eran propulsadas por un mecanismo espacial muy rapido. Eran demasiadas capsulas y todas parecian tener el mismo destino...El planeta eclipse.

Dichas capsulas eran lo suficientemente rapidas y duras como para atravezar varias naves de la u.d.g.s. que formaban parte del perimetro establecido por las tropas del planeta dandoles varias aperturas hacia el planeta.

El capitan jake quedo atonito.

Podria delirar pero estaba viendo miles de capsulas con direccion al planeta.

Aunque varias capsulas fueron destruidas en el intento.

rapidamente ordeno a las flotas que habia mandado al planeta en secreto evacuar a quien sea posible.

Lo unico que sentia jake en ese instante era frustracion.

El en ese momento podia enteder la situacion.

Millones de vidas serian perdidas.

Lo unico que podria hacer en ese momento es darle tiempo alas unidades para evacuar a quien se pueda.

Y no se rendiria tan facil.

-En la cuidad de Kal-

(Narra than) 

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el sol se habia metido hace una hora y aun no se habia detectado nada.

Mi peloton se separo en 2 como en la anterior mision.

Aun tenia varios recuerdos de esa masacre que habiamos perpetrado, pero decidi que lo mejor es no hablar de ello.

El equipo A esta vez estaba comformado por mi, joss, y demian.

El equipo B era comformado por Silver, deli y cris.

Mi equipo se dirijio hacia el lado norte de la cuidad y el equipo b hacia el lado sur.

El bunk otorgado para el peloton kill se lo llevaron el equipo b y serian lo que nos recojerian al terminar la mision.

Para ser honesto aun no me sentia listo para realizar otra mision ya que la anterior me habia agotado mentalmente aunque no lo queria aceptar.

Pero que mas da una mision es una mision.

habiamos tomado posicion en un edificio para asegurar los al rededores de la area en la que nos encontramos.

El dia parecia uno normal.

No se detectaba actividad insurgente y la gente paseaba como si nada.

Las ciudades son mas habitadas de noche lo cual me preocupaba.

Mantendre Mis ojos abiertos.

derrepente habia un gran ruido en toda la cuidad...No...En todo el planeta.

Una alarma que solo las tropas de la u.d.g.s. conocen.

-Se tratara de una invacion?-pregunto joss muy seria e insegura

-no lo se pero es mejor evacuar a la gente.-dije sonando un poco preocupado

la alarma paro en seco y lo unico que se podia escuchar era el aire muy inquieto.

Al mirar arriba no podia creer lo que veia.

Miles de objetos caian del cielo y cada momenro estaban mas cerca de aterrizar abruptamente.

Me quede petrificado y pude observar como dichos objetos se asimilaban a capsulas mientras mas se acercaban y por fin llego el impacto...

Miles de capsulas caian en la cuidad causando destrozos a su paso.

pensamos que era todo pero...

-sargento than! Necesito que me responda es urgente.!-dijo silver muy exaltado como nunca lo habia visto

-adelante silver te escucho-ordene

-no-nose como explicarlo pero hay miles de tipos de soldados de otra raza que no puedo identificar.

Calleron del cielo y estan masacrando a todos lo que se encuentran!.-contesto silver aun exaltado

-donde esta el resto del equipo?-le pregunte preocupado ya que ahora la ciudad estaba siendo un campo de batalla se podian oir disparos en todos lados.

-ellos estan conmigo estamos defendiendo a civiles.- contesto silver un poco mas calmado

-escucha quiero que protejan las evacuaciones despues nos veremos en la fortaleza de Kal.-ordene para despues dirijirme a analizar el area.

Joss y demian estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo.

Lo unico que nos daba cordura era el saber que la cuidad habia sido puesta en vigilancia lo cual era un Punto a favor.

Pronto llegarian los refuerzos.

Pude ver que la gente Ahora corria desesperada y los que tenian suerte lorgraban esconderse los que no ahora se encontraban en el suelo sin vida.

Pude ver pelotones de combate manteniendo posicion a lo cual nos dispusimos a brindar apoyo.

Con el modo automatico apunte a la cabeza de aquellos soldados invasores que usaba un martillo y lo que parecia ser un arma tipo lazer.

Le dispare y pude perforar el casco de uno de ellos matandolo en el instante.

Lo mismo paso con los demas.

Por lo visto era una raza con similitudes a los humanos por la forma que tenian aunque ellos se veian con mucha mas masa muscular y tenian una armadura negra muy diferente.

Al terminar con aquel grupo de invasores decidimos bajar a las calles de la cuidad las cuales ahora tenian cientos de cuerpos regados.

Se escuchaban gritos por todos lados y a lo lejos.

Si habia algo que tenia claro...Es que este dia nunca seria olvidado.

nos reunimos con Los pelotones que habiamos ayudado y tuvimos una conversacion.

-Sargento than_135 de el peloton kill identifiquense.-les dije.

-Eres Than? Demonios viejo eres muy conocido entre soldados!-respondio un soldado supremo que por lo visto era novato.

-sargento James_436 de el peloton destiny!

Digame sargento than ¿Que mierda esta pasando?!- interrumpió un poco aterrado el soldado

-escuchen todos ustedes mantenganse unidos y busquen evacuaciones y brinden apoyo.

Escuchen! Por lo que veo muchos de ustedes son novatos.

Si quieren sobrevivir ahi afuera tienen que trabajar en equipo.-les dije tratando de motivarlos

-esta bien sargento! Buena suerte-contesto el sargento james de ese peloton

El mencionado peloton se perdio de nuestra vista.

-aqui than_135 al coronel Trinity!-me trate de comunicar con el coronel

-Aqui Trinity! Dime than-respondio el coronel

-creo que ya esta enterado de la situacion...

la cuidad de Kal Ahora tiene cientos de cadaveres en sus suelos!.

Necesito ordenes coronel-.exclame un poco alterado.

-ya me informaron de la situacion.

Ya mande apoyo a la cuidad estaran ahi en aproximadamente 10 minutos.

Ya comenzamos con las evacuaciones y ordenamos a todos los pelotones llevar a los civiles a los techos de los edificios.

Tengo una mision diferente para ustedes.-Termino de decir el coronel Trinity

Ya me lo esperaba.

-necesito que se dirijan al centro de operaciones de la cuidad y activen las defensas de la cuidad.

Al perecer esos invasores si tienen cerebro.

Su principal objetivo era dejarnos sin defensas.

Necesito que se dirijan ahi y despejen el area y activen las defensas de la cuidad.!-ordeno el coronel Trinity

-esta bien señor!-conteste

-ah y les envie un regalo para que tengan el camino facil.-volvio a decir el coronel Trinity.

De el cielo cayeron 3 capsulas que contenian 3 sniper LetalBlow.

Este dia seria agotador.

-Fin del capitulo-


	7. Recuperar La ciudad

Año 2561 

Septiembre26

-Planeta eclipse-

Estacion espacial eclipse

Hora:19:00 (7:00 pm) 

Las alarmas en la estacion de eclipse no paraban de sonar.

Y ahora todos los soldados que se encontraban en las Estaciones de eclipse se dirijian hacia sus respectivas naves de combate.

En menos de lo esperado miles de flotas de combate se encontraban esparciadas Al rededor del planeta eclipse y varias flotas tomaron rumbo hacia la estacion santuario 6 la cual estaba un poco mas alejada del planeta ya que era su trabajo el estar pendiente en los radares por si se acercaban insurgentes.

La Estacion eclipse no solo es la Estacion mas importante de eclipse, tambien es el centro de operaciones espaciales y estaba muy protegida por muchos sistemas de seguridad y no hay que olvidar los cientos de flotas de combate que estaban asegurando la Zona.

Entre esas flotas habia naves del tipo K.T.(KnigthTraveler), tambien habian pesados como el Hammer el cual contaba con misiles de alto rango y nucleares y tambien contaba con un basto repertorio de armas de destrucción masiva.

Estas naves pesadas suelen ser muy duras de destruir y tienen metal del mas resistente y estan cubridos en una capa de blindaje lo cual los hace aun mas dificiles de dañar.

Las K.T. son mas pequeñas aproximada mente del tamaño de 4 bunks unidos.

Esta nave de combate es muy veloz y porta misiles y grandes metralletas.

Entre estos misiles se encuentra la cetegoria nuclear al igual que en el Hammer.

las tropas de la u.d.g.s. tenia un amplio arsenal de naves de combate y grandes armas de destruccion masiva lo cual los catalogaba como una potencia muy dificil de derribar.

-operaciones espaciales-

(Narra el almirante jake) 

Mierda aun estoy preocupado.

Segun lo que me dijo santuario 6 era una invacion pero aun no se han comunicado las tropas que mandamos.

-aqui almirante jake hollow al capitan de la flota satelit 1 responda!-ordeno el almirante a la flota lider de las tropas dirijidas a santuario 6

-aqui capitan james kasini de la flota satelit 1

Señor necesito refuerzos! No se que mierdas son pero son muy avanzados!

Acabaron con el 60% de la tropa!-exclamo el capitan james exaltado y aterrado por la situacion

-escuchame ijo! Primero que nada necesito que te calmes

Reagrupate con el resto de tu flota y retirense.

Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes esta listo para esa situacion.

Mandare una flota de pesados a brindarles apoyo!-contesto el almirante

-esta bien señor!-volvio a contestar el capitan james

Mierda no se que tipo de civilizacion sean pero estoy seguro que no viene a visitarnos sola mente.

En menos de lo que esperaba cualquiera todos los radares marcaron una advertencia. 

Atencion! 

Multiples objetos desconocidos detectados! 

El mismo mensaje se repetia una y otra vez dejando atonitos a todos en la sala de operaciones.

Rapidamente mente ordene a las flotas de combate mantener pocision al rededor de el planeta.

Pude divizar una gran nave que se acercaba cada vez mas.

Dicha nave tenia una technologia extraña.

Era de un tipo de material negro y por lo que se veia era muy resistible.

Lo que hacia resaltar a esta nave son el gran numero de "armas" que porta.

No parecian armas mas bien se veian como un tipo de laser.

Justo como el sniper LetalBlow de la u.d.g.s. el cual suelta un disparo que contiene un lazer y penetra todo lo que esta en su rango.

Aunque el de la nave parecia mas letal y mucho mas grande.

ademas de esas aun habian muchas naves diferentes que se podian ver Gracias al telescopio de la Estacion.

Pude notar la tencion en el aire.

Esto no se trataba de un juego.

Y claro que el planeta eclipse no lo sabia.

las ordenes de los altos mandos de la u.d.g.s. eran asegurar que era una amenaza. si resultaba en eso mandarian ayuda al planeta.

Eso me dejo satisfecho pero no por completo.

Lo unico que queria es empezar a evacuar ala poblacion ya que si esto resultaba en algo fatal no podria dormir en dias.

Algo dentro de mi estaba inseguro y tome la decicion de mandar en secreto a varias flotas de combate hacia el planeta eclipse.

Obvio que eran flotas a las cuales les tenia confianza y Si esto llegaba a mas daria la orden de evacuar a todo aquel que sea posible.

(Termina de narrar el almirante Jake Hollow) 

Un gran campo de una gran batalla se podia observar desde las estaciones de eclipse.

Los "invasores" como se les habia apodado unos minutos atras tenian una lijera ventaja aunque las flotas de combate mantenian su pocision a salvo.

De eso dependia el planeta eclipse.

Si el perimetro establecido por las tropas es roto tendran camino limpio hacia el planeta aunque aun quedaban las armas de destruccion masiva de las Estaciones.

El campo de batalla se empezo a tornar un poco mas cruel.

Tanto los misiles nucleares de la u.d.g.s. como los "lasers" de los invasores destruian todo aquello que no fuera de su bando.

Las operaciones espaciales creian que lo tenian todo controlado.

El almirante jake no lo creia y dicho y echo.

el radar detecto una MUY GRANDE estructura dirijiendose hacia el campo de batalla.

Al parecer era una gran nave que superaba por mucho en tamaño a cualquier nave que estaba en el campo de batalla.

De dicha nave salieron un tipo de capsulas negras que eran propulsadas por un mecanismo espacial muy rapido. Eran demasiadas capsulas y todas parecian tener el mismo destino...El planeta eclipse.

Dichas capsulas eran lo suficientemente rapidas y duras como para atravezar varias naves de la u.d.g.s. que formaban parte del perimetro establecido por las tropas del planeta dandoles varias aperturas hacia el planeta.

El capitan jake quedo atonito.

Podria delirar pero estaba viendo miles de capsulas con direccion al planeta.

Aunque varias capsulas fueron destruidas en el intento.

rapidamente ordeno a las flotas que habia mandado al planeta en secreto evacuar a quien sea posible.

Lo unico que sentia jake en ese instante era frustracion.

El en ese momento podia enteder la situacion.

Millones de vidas serian perdidas.

Lo unico que podria hacer en ese momento es darle tiempo alas unidades para evacuar a quien se pueda.

Y no se rendiria tan facil.

-En la cuidad de Kal-

(Narra than) 

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el sol se habia metido hace una hora y aun no se habia detectado nada.

Mi peloton se separo en 2 como en la anterior mision.

Aun tenia varios recuerdos de esa masacre que habiamos perpetrado, pero decidi que lo mejor es no hablar de ello.

El equipo A esta vez estaba comformado por mi, joss, y demian.

El equipo B era comformado por Silver, deli y cris.

Mi equipo se dirijio hacia el lado norte de la cuidad y el equipo b hacia el lado sur.

El bunk otorgado para el peloton kill se lo llevaron el equipo b y serian lo que nos recojerian al terminar la mision.

Para ser honesto aun no me sentia listo para realizar otra mision ya que la anterior me habia agotado mentalmente aunque no lo queria aceptar.

Pero que mas da una mision es una mision.

habiamos tomado posicion en un edificio para asegurar los al rededores de la area en la que nos encontramos.

El dia parecia uno normal.

No se detectaba actividad insurgente y la gente paseaba como si nada.

Las ciudades son mas habitadas de noche lo cual me preocupaba.

Mantendre Mis ojos abiertos.

derrepente habia un gran ruido en toda la cuidad...No...En todo el planeta.

Una alarma que solo las tropas de la u.d.g.s. conocen.

-Se tratara de una invacion?-pregunto joss muy seria e insegura

-no lo se pero es mejor evacuar a la gente.-dije sonando un poco preocupado

la alarma paro en seco y lo unico que se podia escuchar era el aire muy inquieto.

Al mirar arriba no podia creer lo que veia.

Miles de objetos caian del cielo y cada momenro estaban mas cerca de aterrizar abruptamente.

Me quede petrificado y pude observar como dichos objetos se asimilaban a capsulas mientras mas se acercaban y por fin llego el impacto...

Miles de capsulas caian en la cuidad causando destrozos a su paso.

pensamos que era todo pero...

-sargento than! Necesito que me responda es urgente.!-dijo silver muy exaltado como nunca lo habia visto

-adelante silver te escucho-ordene

-no-nose como explicarlo pero hay miles de tipos de soldados de otra raza que no puedo identificar.

Calleron del cielo y estan masacrando a todos lo que se encuentran!.-contesto silver aun exaltado

-donde esta el resto del equipo?-le pregunte preocupado ya que ahora la ciudad estaba siendo un campo de batalla se podian oir disparos en todos lados.

-ellos estan conmigo estamos defendiendo a civiles.- contesto silver un poco mas calmado

-escucha quiero que protejan las evacuaciones despues nos veremos en la fortaleza de Kal.-ordene para despues dirijirme a analizar el area.

Joss y demian estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo.

Lo unico que nos daba cordura era el saber que la cuidad habia sido puesta en vigilancia lo cual era un Punto a favor.

Pronto llegarian los refuerzos.

Pude ver que la gente Ahora corria desesperada y los que tenian suerte lorgraban esconderse los que no ahora se encontraban en el suelo sin vida.

Pude ver pelotones de combate manteniendo posicion a lo cual nos dispusimos a brindar apoyo.

Con el modo automatico apunte a la cabeza de aquellos soldados invasores que usaba un martillo y lo que parecia ser un arma tipo lazer.

Le dispare y pude perforar el casco de uno de ellos matandolo en el instante.

Lo mismo paso con los demas.

Por lo visto era una raza con similitudes a los humanos por la forma que tenian aunque ellos se veian con mucha mas masa muscular y tenian una armadura negra muy diferente.

Al terminar con aquel grupo de invasores decidimos bajar a las calles de la cuidad las cuales ahora tenian cientos de cuerpos regados.

Se escuchaban gritos por todos lados y a lo lejos.

Si habia algo que tenia claro...Es que este dia nunca seria olvidado.

nos reunimos con Los pelotones que habiamos ayudado y tuvimos una conversacion.

-Sargento than_135 de el peloton kill identifiquense.-les dije.

-Eres Than? Demonios viejo eres muy conocido entre soldados!-respondio un soldado supremo que por lo visto era novato.

-sargento James_436 de el peloton destiny!

Digame sargento than ¿Que mierda esta pasando?!- interrumpió un poco aterrado el soldado

-escuchen todos ustedes mantenganse unidos y busquen evacuaciones y brinden apoyo.

Escuchen! Por lo que veo muchos de ustedes son novatos.

Si quieren sobrevivir ahi afuera tienen que trabajar en equipo.-les dije tratando de motivarlos

-esta bien sargento! Buena suerte-contesto el sargento james de ese peloton

El mencionado peloton se perdio de nuestra vista.

-aqui than_135 al coronel Trinity!-me trate de comunicar con el coronel

-Aqui Trinity! Dime than-respondio el coronel

-creo que ya esta enterado de la situacion...

la cuidad de Kal Ahora tiene cientos de cadaveres en sus suelos!.

Necesito ordenes coronel-.exclame un poco alterado.

-ya me informaron de la situacion.

Ya mande apoyo a la cuidad estaran ahi en aproximadamente 10 minutos.

Ya comenzamos con las evacuaciones y ordenamos a todos los pelotones llevar a los civiles a los techos de los edificios.

Tengo una mision diferente para ustedes.-Termino de decir el coronel Trinity

Ya me lo esperaba.

-necesito que se dirijan al centro de operaciones de la cuidad y activen las defensas de la cuidad.

Al perecer esos invasores si tienen cerebro.

Su principal objetivo era dejarnos sin defensas.

Necesito que se dirijan ahi y despejen el area y activen las defensas de la cuidad.!-ordeno el coronel Trinity

-esta bien señor!-conteste

-ah y les envie un regalo para que tengan el camino facil.-volvio a decir el coronel Trinity.

De el cielo cayeron 3 capsulas que contenian 3 sniper LetalBlow.

Este dia seria agotador.

-Fin del capitulo-


	8. CambioDePlanes

-Planeta Eclipse-

Ciudad de kal

2561

7 horas despues de la invasion. 

Todo parecia bajo control.

Ahora los invasores parecen retirarse y eso lleno la moral de miles de soldados en la ciudad.

Pero esa euforia no duro mucho.

En el cielo se podrian observar naves invasoras muy extrañas.

Justo cuando los hydrax y los bunks evacuaban gente.

Rápida mente las defensas se centraron en ellos y fue permitido usar armamento nuclear que los sistemas de defensa de la ciudad de kal tenían.

Varios grandes misiles se pudieron observar desde las calles de la ciudad de kal.

Y el anochecer hacia un poco más increibles ver alas naves invasoras ser dañadas.

El equipo A del pelotón kill se encontraba subiendo a un edificio.

Su alta experiencia de combate les hizo deducir lo que seguía y no estaban dispuestos a morir al inicio de esta nueva guerra.

Eso es lo que era.

Una guerra.

El equipo A habia pedido un hydrax para salir de ahi.

Ahora todos los humanos qué sé encontraban presentes en la ciudad solo tenían un objetivo.

Correr.

Los misiles solo derrumbaron a 3 naves y aun quedan muchas.

todas las naves se posicionaron en dirección ala cuidad de kal y ocurrió...

(Narra than) 

El hydrax que solicite llegó justo a tiempo. 

Ya había dado la orden a el equipo B de retirarse. 

Hubo un cambio de planes ahora nos reuniremos en la base militar de astro. 

Ya deberían estar por salir de la ciudad. 

Al ver el cielo pude notar qué esas naves invasoras estaban soltando un tipo de bola de energía roja.

Mierda!!

-Necesito que nos saques de aquí de inmediata mente!-Ordene al piloto el cual hizo caso y uso la velocidad maxima

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda!!

En menos de lo que esperaba las naves soltaron unas grandes bolas de energía qué sé dirijieron a la ciudad.

Para nuestra suerte ya estabamos a una gran altura y la explosion no nos alcanzo.

Lastima que no fue haci para los de alla abajo.

Fueron valientes al quedarse a proteger la cuidad.

Ahora la ciudad había sido casi destruida solo había pocos edificios en pie y no se podía ver ninguno de los miles de soldados que se encontraban ahí abajo.

Solo puedo ver lo que queda de la ciudad de kal y las naves invasoras tomaron rumbo hacia el norte.

Se olvidaron por completo de la base astro?

Esta muy cerca de la ciudad es muy lógico pensar que sería su segundo objetivo.

Nos dirijimos ala base de astro ya que

necesitamos un pequeño descanso.

Si es que podemos dormir.

\- 2 días despues-

-Estacion espacial eclipse-

Operaciones espaciales

(narra el Almirante Jake) 

-Ya no queda tiempo necesito que empiezen a evacuar las estaciones restantes!.-comande a todo el personal que no evacuó desde el inicio

Todo paso tan rapido en mis propios ojos.

El 53% de las tropas que teníamos hace unas horas había sido aniquilado.

Eran demasiados invasores a este paso pronto tendran el camino completamente libre.

En la superficie del planeta ya se estaba llevando acabo la evacuacion y eso era lo único q me ponía tranquilo en esta situación.

Mi familia se encuentran alojados en el planeta crysta.

Aún no se habían detectado contacto invasor en el planeta crysta y estaba muy agradecido por eso.

Pero eso es otra historia, ahora el destino del planeta eclipse está en juego.

Y también me habian informado que habian multiples invasores masacrando a las personas ahí abajo.

También me enteré que la ciudad de Kal a sido declarado punto muerto.

Ahora mismo se estima que un 40% de la poblacion de eclipse ha muerto.

Sin contar a los soldados qué sé encontraban defendiendo el planeta desde el espacio.

La ciudad de kal ha sido la primer cuidad caída que desafortunado.

Después de todo por lo que pasaron los civiles en las guerra contra la i.d.l.l.

La ciudad estuvo bajo cuidados intensivos debido a su compleja estructura y aún quedaban años de esfuerzo.

Al carajo! Esos bastardos no mataran ami gente y se saldrán con la suya!

-Williams!-llame a mi viejo amigo y mano derecha

-dime jake que acaso ya tienes un plan que nos ayude a parar a esos bastardos?-me contestó Williams con un poco de carisma y cansancio en su voz que ya empezaba a sonar ronca ya que había cumplido 57 años hace 2 meses

Williams al igual que yo estuvimos en el conflicto bélico que la i.d.l.l. causó y los largos años de experiencia que ganamos nos colocaron en estas pociones.

El tuvo la suerte de ser el amigo que me acompañó desde que éramos adolescentes.

Hubo muchas veces en las que ambos estuvimos apunto de morir y aún así aquí estamos.

Sobrevivir fue difícil hace más de 15 años.

¿Será los mismo ahora?

-necesitó que traigas aquí al pelotón tormenta y pregúntales si están listos para morir en accion?!-ordene firme y seguro de mi plan de contraataque.

-Está bien jake.

Tengo confianza en tu plan y se que funcionará-dijo mi viejo amigo antes de salir de la sala de operaciones

-aqui jake hollow ala sala de artillería.

Solicito una carga de destruccion cataclismo en el centro de operaciones y de inmediato!-ordene sin dar tiempo a los operadores de dicha sala.

-entendido señor!-respondió un operador

Bien ahora solo falta el pelotón tormenta.

Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado nos dará tiempo para evacuar y abandonar el planeta.

(Termina de narrar Jake hollow)

-Planeta eclipse-

Base militar de astro 

(Narra than)

Abrí mis ojos y pude recordar lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque me cuesta asimilar que la ciudad de kal haya caído aún había mucho por hacer y creo que ayudar en las evacuaciones es primordial. 

Justo cuando me estaba alistando llego El Capitan trinity. 

Al ver su cara pude notar la frustración y el miedo que disfrazaba con su faceta de viejo rudo que la i.d.l.l. le causó. 

-escucha than sabes bien que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El almirante hollow preparo varias flotas de combate para evacuar justo cuando hubo contacto por primera vez.

Nos dará tiempo para evacuar y largarnos de el planeta.

Ya se ha dado la orden a todo aquel que se encuentre cerca de un dispositivo de comunicación de dirigirse a los centros espaciales más cercanos.

También las tropas de el planeta están ahora mismo en casi todos a las ciudades realizando evacuaciones.

Eso significa que tenemos q desplazarnos a varias ciudades.

Mande al 60% de tropas de la base ala ciudad de kal y de todos ellos solo volvieron un 8% esto es todo o nada y voy por todo.-me dijo El Capitan trinity

-que hay de los invasores?- pregunté seriamente

-maldicion hijo el planeta está rodeado de miles de naves de esos hijos de puta y las fuerzas espaciales nos han estado dando tiempo desde hace 2 días! ahora lo que podemos hacer es tener esperanza hasta el final-me contesto con una gran confianza y parecía que tenía un plan.

-Escucha el planeta eclipse ha sido catalogado como punto muerto y ahora estamos solos.

Se han detectado invasores en varias colonias y ahora se está dando una disputa que muy pronto subirá a rango bélico.

-escucha than le tengo una misión secreta a el pelotón kill y estoy aquí para informarte de tu siguiente misión.-dijo El Capitan trinity

-continue señor!-dije firme

-El General Brook de la Fortaleza Wind estaba en Camino hacia el centro de operaciones de nueva Kalami con un dispositivo que activa todas las armas nucleares que se encuentran en el planeta para aniquilar a las naves que se encuentran en la atmosfera de el planeta una vez que estemos en marcha.

Lamentablemente se perdió comunicación con su convoy compuesto de varios pelotones.

La última localización de el convoy registrada fue en la fortaleza de blind eye.

Necesito que arrasen a todo invasor que encuentren y busquen a el convoy que protegía a el general brook y el dispositivo.

Segun los detalles que me dieron el general está acompañado de soldados rango elite 1 así que no dudo que este sano y salvo pero aún haci necesito saber que le pasó a ese artefacto y asegurar su llegada a el centro de operaciones de nueva Kalami.

-entendido señor.

Prepararé a mi equipo y partiremos. Ah y Considere esa tarea echa.-le dije haciendo que el asintiera y justo en ese momento una gran explosión se escuchó afuera.

Yo y el Coronel trinity salimos corriendo de inmediato a afuera de la base y pudimos ver a naves invasoras en el cielo.

Mierda están atacando la base.

Las naves invasoras empezaron a soltar cápsulas con invasores adentro.

Rápidamente los soldados supremos tomamos posición y empezó una lluvia de balas.

Apunte con mi rifle a un grupo de esos invasores y les dispare con mi modo fuego continuo matándolos en instantes.

-aqui sargento than al pelotón kill díganme su posición!-llame a mi pelotón

-aqui Joss.

Than donde mierda estás!?-dijo joss un poco alterada

-estoy en el patio b necesito que se dirijan al hangar 4h-ordene a joss

-está bien than ahí estaremos.- dijo para después dejar la llamada

El patio ahora es un campo de tiros.

Balas por todos lados y muertes también.

Un invasor disparó a un pelotón de la base a fuego abierto matándolos en el acto a lo cual saque mi C.S.1

Y Lo decapite en menos de lo que el se esperaba.

Un grupo de invasores se dejaron venir a lo cual abrí fuego a ciegas y los extermine.

-granada-grito un soldado de la u.d.g.s. Que lanzó una granda a un grupo de invasores.

Casi al instante la grandad exploto y con eso hubo una lluvia de restos extraterrestres.

El soldado que arrojó la granda fue asesinado de un disparo en la cabeza.

Atrás de mi se acercaba un grupo de invasores y les disparé con el destroyer aniquilándoles al igual que el resto de los invasores que se me cruzaban.

El Coronel trinity se encontraba defendiendo el puesto hacia la sala A.

Si los invasores pasaban de ahí la base será tomada.

Los pelotones de soldados supremos defendian el puesto de la sala b.

Pude ver como a un par de novatos eran capturados por 3 invasores y sacaron sus grandes martillos.

Los navatos aún estaban muy desconcertados y solo pudieron cerrar los ojos.

Suerte la de ellos...

Los invasores les golpearon en el pecho con sus martillos enormes y atravezaron como si nada su armadura.

Sin duda esos novatos habían muerto.

-than!! Ven aqui!!-gritó el Coronel trinity.

-Dígame señor.-contesté acercándome rápidamente mientras nos cubríamos de las balas que volaban en todas direcciones.

-hijo necesito que te largues de aquí y cumplas tu misión.

Me quedare aquí en la base defendiendo y si todo empeora me retiraré.

Cuando consigas el artefacto llévalo a nueva Kalami.

Si no aparece brook las cosas se tornarán feo.-me dijo el Coronel trinity dispuesto a defender su posición sin importar que.

Ahora me disponía a correr.

Al voltear atrás por última vez pude ver que el número de invasores incrementaba más y más.

Además la base militar de astro ahora solo disponía de el 20% de sus tropas.

Las demás habían sido mandados a misiones de evacuación.

Ah este paso la base caerá pero si me apresuro quizás los esfuerzos del Coronel no sean en vano.

Corrí más rápido hasta que al fin pude ver el hangar.

Al entras vi a mi pelotón y pude notar la confusión y la frustración de no saber casi nada de la actual situación.

-suban al hydrax.

Tenemos una nueva mision.-dije a mi pelotón.

-Bien pero no creas que te salvarás.

Nos dirás de una maldita vez que mierda está pasando y por qué hay miles de civiles siendo masacrados por unas criaturas que vienen de el espacio!?-dijo Criss dejando de lado su lado despreocupado.

-2 horas después- 

Ya había informado a mi equipo de la situacion.

Ahora ya sabían el propósito de la misión y también se habían enterado de que el planeta había sido declarado punto muerto por la u.d.g.s.

Faltaba 1 hora para llegar ala fórtaleza de blind eye.

Sería un gran dolor de cabeza, lo empezo a ser hace unos días.

A pesar de lo que estaba pasando había algo que me mantenia con esa destreza ala hora de matar.

-una vida tranquila

Aunque no me atrevería a decirles esto ala cara con saberlo me basta.

A joss la conocí en las guerras de la libertad en una misión casi suicida de la cual salimos vivos.

En ese tiempo el batallar con esos insurgentes era mucho mejor que batallar con estas mierdas de invasores.

A silver en la famosa trampa de Phoenix.

Mientras cazábamos a el general de ese tiempo en los insurgentes lo cual desencadenó una pérdida militar en las tropas de la i.d.l.l.

A críss lo conocí en la isla de rym mientras nos adentrábamos a territorio enemigo.

En ese día apenas era cabo 1 a lo cual le enseñé como matar de forma letal.

Demian estuvo en varias misiones conmigo mientras yo era rango Elite 2, el era cabo 2.

A deli también la conocí en las guerras de la libertad y al igual que a todos en mi pelotón los empeze a considerar hermanos.

-Hemos llegado!-avise a mi equipo

Todos bajamos del hydrax que despegó en la fortaleza de blind eye.

Y justo como ya lo esperábamos.

Todo era una masacre.

-fin del capítulo-


End file.
